


morning

by celesy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, happy birthday my lovely son, i lllllooveee youuuuuuuuuuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celesy/pseuds/celesy
Summary: Something squeezes in his chest, just shy of painful. He wonders why that could be.





	

Izumi awakens to a world brighter and softer than he’s ever known it.

 

At first, it seems somewhat foreign, to the point where he’s not quite sure where he is, but he soon realizes that he’s in his own bed, swathed in blankets. It’s warm and comfortable, and his muscles are loose and relaxed. 

 

He blinks to clear the sleep from his eyes, and shifts slightly against the clean white sheets. The morning sun’s glow flows in softly from behind the fluttering curtains, casting patterns of light across the floor. The morning is quiet, save for the intermittent chirping of faraway birds.

 

He rolls over to face the other side of the room, and his breath catches in his throat.

 

Lying there beside him, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face, is his king, his Leo.

 

Illuminated by the sunlight, his fiery hair shines, reminiscent of a halo, and he wonders briefly if he is dead and has left the world to lie with angels instead.

 

Izumi reaches out, letting his fingers cross strands of hair and then brush lightly over his cheek. Leo makes a small noise and leans forward unconsciously to meet his hand, and though it is brief he thinks it is the most intimate touch he’s ever felt.

 

Something squeezes in his chest, just shy of painful. He wonders why that could be.

 

Though Izumi would have been content to watch him sleep a while longer, Leo’s beginning to stir, and his eyelids are fluttering. Izumi watches as those green eyes open, adjust, and then soften as a sleepy smile spreads across his face.

 

“Happy birthday,” he murmurs, voice still slightly rough with sleep, and the feeling in his chest swells to the point of bursting. It must show on his face, or in his eyes, or in some other subtle way that no one other than Leo would have been able to pick up, because he takes his hand, bringing it up to his face and pressing his lips against the ridges of his knuckles.

 

He smiles again, and he’s so beautiful in that moment, Izumi wants to kiss him so much that every fiber in his body burns for it.

 

It’s strange actually being able to kiss Leo when he wants to after so many years of holding back, but it’s definitely not something he minds getting used to. So he threads a hand gently through orange hair and pulls him closer, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. Leo lets out an appreciative hum, wrapping his arms around Izumi’s waist and leaning in closer. 

 

“I love you,” says Leo as they break apart, and there’s something about the look in his eyes and the slight breathlessness in his voice -

 

That feeling in his chest, that all consuming feeling -

 

It’s happiness.

 

He’s so happy that he almost can’t believe it, so happy that he thinks he’s glad that he was born.

 

Izumi buries his face in the crook of Leo’s neck to hide his expression, and Leo laughs quietly before kissing the top of his head and curling around him protectively.

 

They’re meeting up with the rest of Knights later in the day, but the morning is still young, and Izumi has no intentions of moving until he absolutely has to.

  
So he closes his eyes and drifts off again to the rhythm of Leo’s heartbeat, steady and warm and loving.

**Author's Note:**

> UMMM THIS IS BOTH SHORT AND BAD BUT I SAT UP IN A COLD SWEAT REALIZING THAT I DIDNT WRITE ANYTHING FOR IZUMIS BRITHDAY WHAT KIND OF A UCKIGNG IZUMIP AM I
> 
> whyyyyy is ur birhday during exams week why are u doing this i love u so much why \
> 
> ANNNYYWAY TAKE HTIS TINY SHORT BITCH OF A GAY FANFICTION 
> 
> AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING I LOVE U <3


End file.
